The present invention relates to a distribution apparatus, a restoration apparatus, a distribution method, a restoration method, and a distribution and restoration system to perform processing for distributing or restoring original data.
Conventionally, an AONT (All or Nothing Transform) method is known as a secret sharing scheme to generate a plurality of pieces of distributed data, which have asymmetric data sizes, from original data (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1). The asymmetric data sizes indicate that the data sizes of respective pieces of generated distributed data are different.